SpiderJaune
by U-knight
Summary: Jaune thinks the Hunter/Huntress system is flawed and full of red tape. He decides to put his semblance to good use by crimefighting in the city of Vale, known to it's residents as Spiderman. Not in crossover section because it's mostly RWBY, just pulling concepts from Marvel, rather than characters. Also rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Hooded Girl

With great power comes great responsibility. Those were the words Jaune Arc heard every day from his Uncle. Jaune didn't ever truly consider these words until after his untimely death. Jaune blamed himself. He had unlocked his aura just the week prior to his uncle's death. Alongside increased strength, agility and stamina, his semblance allowed his to stick to all surfaces and shoot webs from his hands. But the greatest part of his new skill set was his spider sense. A sixth sense that warned him when he was in immediate danger.

Jaune was thrilled with these new powers to say the least. His Uncle, Ben, upon unlocking his aura for him, repeated his famous mantra.

"Remember Jauney, with great power comes…"

"…great responsibility, I know, I know." Jaune grinned as he finished his uncle's sentence. He ran out the door, eager to master his new found power. Little did he know it would be the last time conversation he would have with his Uncle.

That was 6 months ago. Jaune was seventeen now. He had no parents and no uncle. Only his Aunt took care of him now. With his uncle dead, no one knew of the powers he possessed. He planned to keep it that way. Hunters and Huntresses were no help to his uncle. They weren't able to save him because of all the red tape and bigots in their industry. Jaune wasn't going to let some silly protocols keep him from saving lives. He didn't need a diploma to help. He was Spiderman.

"kzzt…Command? This is Officer Irvin, we have a level 2 robbery in progress at the dust shop on 7th and Central. Do we send a Hunter? Over and out." Said the radio on Jaune's scroll. Jaune didn't wait for the answer. He pulled his mask on, grabbed his scroll and stepped on to the rail guard of the building he was standing on. He extended his arms, leaned forward, and dropped into a swan dive off the building.

"Woohoooo!" Jaune yelled as shot a web rope on a nearby flag pole, swinging from web to web toward the robbery.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!" Said one of the henchmen robbing the store.

"Are you…robbing me?" Said the girl in the red hood.

"Yes!" The henchmen responded, exasperated.

"Oohhhh…" Was the girls only reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaune heard the sound of glass shattering. He swung around the corner to see a young girl with a scythe surrounded by three men.

"Holy crap." He thought. "That's a big scythe." He winced in pain as he saw her kick one of the men in the face. By the time he looked back, all the men were disposed of, leaving just the girl and the men in white.

"Roman." Jaune grunted.

Roman raised his gun-cane at Ruby.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said darkly.

"Thwip!" A thin web stuck to Roman's weapon, pulling it out of the line sight of the girl just as he fired. The flare screamed as it flew harmlessly into the sky.

"Now, Roman. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" Said the masked teen.

Roman's face contorted into a scowl, before turned to an obviously fake grin.

"Ahhh, Spiderman. Long time no see. Was it last Tuesday you sank my shipment of weapons into Vale Harbor?" Roamn said cheerfully. "I've been meaning to…thank you for that."

Jaune jumped down from a nearby building and hung upsidedown on a lamp post.

"Aw, Shucks Roamie, you flatter me." Said Spiderman.

Roman grabbed the web stuck to his gun and pulled it over the end of his cane, and fired into the air again, breaking the web and freeing his weapon. As Ruby and Jaune's eyes followed the trail of the flare, Roman ran to escape. Ruby was the first to catch on.

"Wait, he's getting away!" She yelled.

How did he get over there so fast? He was already almost at the top of the ladder. Ruby and Jaune quickly made chase. After Ruby and Jaune scaled the building, they met Roman on the top facing away. They were about to engage when a Bullhead appeared from behind Roman. He jumped on with a smirk on his face.

"End of the line, Wonder Twins!" Roman yelled, throwing a red dust crystal at them. Jaune shot a web at it, swinging it around, right back at Roman and his ship. Roman pulled out his cane and shot it in midair, making the crystal explode harmlessly in the air.

"Woohooho!" Roman yelled. He pulled more crystals out of his pockets and threw them all at Jaune and Ruby.

"Look out!" Jaune yelled as he tackled Ruby to take cover. The crystals exploded, but the blast was diverted from them by some purple barrier. In front of them stood…his Juane's Aunt, Glenda Goodwitch.

"Aunt- I mean, And you are you?" Jaune stuttered.

His Aunt didn't reply as she exchanged blows with the mysterious woman on Roman's ship, which unfortunately got away after a few minutes.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby squealed. Can I have your autograph?"

Glenda glared at Ruby for a second before pulling out her Scroll to make a call to a certain headmaster.

"Yes. No one was hurt. Only three. The storekeeper, a girl and…"

Glenda gave Jaune a critical eye. "And a cosplayer." Juane sweatdropped. "Yes. I'll see to it." Glenda hung up. "I just finished talking to the headmaster of Beacon. He wants to talk to the two of you." She gave Jaune a disapproving glare.

"Do your parents know you dress like this and run around at night?" Said the strict teacher.

Jaune laughed nervously.


	2. Ozpin is Sherlock?

**Hai Guys, U-knight here, please consider leaving a review, I love to see'um. Good, Bad, Ugly, I don't care. If anyone has suggestions on which direction I should take this story, I'd love that too. Thank you guys so much! Thwip Thwip!**

Jaune wondered to himself why he was going along with this. This is a terrible idea, no way around it. If his aunt or the headmaster, or really anyone for that matter caught on to who he was, his days of parading around in tights would be over. Why did the headmaster what to talk to him? Sure, Jaune had turned in an application to attend Beacon. But that was only due to his aunt Glynda's harassing. He hadn't attended any sort of combat school prior, so getting accepted was practically an impossibility…unless his aunt pulled some strings. Hmm…

"Wait, but even disregarding that, to Professor Ozpin, I'm just some lunatic with a mask, so why would he want to see me?" Jaune said internally. Jaune took a deep breath. "Okay, calm down buddy." He said to himself. "You're overthinking things. He probably wants a statement of what happened from all those present at the robbery." Jaune chided himself for jumping to conclusions.

A familiar feeling fell over the young vigilante. He felt…like he was going to throw up.

"Ahh, that's right." Jaune murmured to himself. "I'd forgotten how much I hate flying." You would think that half a year of web-swinging would help alleviate this flaw of Jaune's, but some things are more psychological than physical. It was a good thing his mask hid his green-tinged face from his aunt and scythe girl.

"Young man, please do remove that frightening mask at once. I don't need students panicking about how the white fang infiltrated our school." Glynda said firmly. Jaune had never seen this side of his aunt before. His aunt had never been outgoing per say, but she was definitely nicer than this at home.

"Oh, you have me confused Ma'am. I'm not a part of the White Mask." Said Jaune, trying to disguise his voice, lest his aunt recognize it. Jaune mentally noted that his red and blue suit shared the red color that was one of the colors of the White Fang. Ironic, considering the numerous run-ins he had with the extremist group.

"Please don't blame me for not taking your word for it." Glynda's eyes narrowed at her nephew, but she didn't press the issue. "And pray tell, what do you call yourself? Please tell me it doesn't end in -man." She asked. Jaune swallowed hardly.

"Erm…Spiderman?" He answered as if asking a question. His aunt simply rolled her eyes.

"Professor Ozpin better have good reason for this." She thought to herself. Jaune decided the best way to avoid further conversation with his scary aunt was to instigate one with the other girl on the bullhead. Jaune turned his head to find the red-hooded girl, only to find her staring at him unabashedly. He scooted closer to the strange girl. He was about to speak up when she beat him to it.

"Isn't it cool? A real live Huntress!" She practically squealed. The realization she was staring at Glynda and not him occurred to him.

Jaune sighed. "Oh yeah. She's pretty neat…I suppose." He whispered the last bit, hoping she wouldn't hear. She did.

"Aww, you were cool too. Where do you keep those ropes you were shooting earlier?" She asked kindly. Jaune considered telling her how the web fluid came from the power his semblance granted him, but it occurred to him that the less she knew about him, the safer his identity would be.

"Are you a spider faunus?" The girl asked before he could respond. Hmm. Jaune thought to himself. Is there even such a thing as insect and bug faunus? He sure hadn't seen any. But the girl had given him a reasonable cover story. He decided to take it.

"Uh…Yeah. Let's go with that. Spider faunus." He said with some uncertainty. Her next question caught him off-guard.

"Is that why you hide your face? Because you don't like how you look? I'm sure it's fine…you don't need to hide it…" Jaune suddenly felt incredibly guilty for gaining the undeserved sympathy of the sweet, albeit naïve girl. Her question was quite deep. Why did he hide his face? He originally assumed it was to protect those close to him, but the only one really close to him was his Aunt Glynda, and she could obviously handle herself. Why then?

"Don't spider's webs come out of their butts?" This question from the same girl who previously asked one so deep. If Jaune had been drinking something, he would have done quite the spit take.

"N-not for spider faunus…it…it comes out the wrists." He managed to reply without bursting into laughter. On the plus side, he completely forgot about his motion sickness as the two talked for the rest of the flight.

"Spiderman. Heh. Do step into my office, won't you?" Ozpin said to the masked boy whilst stifling a chuckle.

"Hey! It's a cool name!" Replied Jaune defensively as he stepped into the headmaster's office. It was surprisingly spacious and devoid of many furnishings. It didn't look like the headmaster spent much time in here…but if not in his office, then where? The next thing to catch his eye were the moving shadows on the ground. The boy looked up. So many moving gears and cogs. Jaune personally felt like the constantly moving room would be unsettling to work in. He didn't blame the headmaster for spending his time elsewhere.

Jaune turned his attention to the headmaster himself. His face looked kind, and rather amused. He wore small spectacles in front of his hazel eyes, as well as a green scarf around his neck. His grey hair was of medium length, covering one of his eyes, but the man bore no other indication of aging, giving him something of a timeless look. Ironic for the guy who pretty much lives in the clock tower.

"Sir?" Jaune asked, curious as to what the esteemed headmaster would want from the "cosplayer".

"Hmm… the voice and formality would suggest a teen. Good. Do sit down, won't you?" The headmaster half rambled to himself. Jaune's eyes widened behind his mask. "Let's see," The headmaster leaned in. "Blonde hair on the gloves. Medium length. You told Ms. Rose you were a faunus, but I'm quite sure that's not true." He continued to examine the boy.

"W-w-wait, you couldn't possibly know if or if I'm not a faunus." Jaune interjected, somewhat unsure of himself. He swore to himself as his voice cracked during the last bit.

"I blew a high pitched whistle before you walked in. Seeing as you are not on the ground in pain, you are not a faunus." The headmaster deduced. "Voice crack. Currently going through puberty. Though height and build would suggest around seventeen. Late bloomer I suppose." The headmaster spoke aloud. Jaune's face turned red behind his mask.

"Hey now, insulting my manliness was uncalled for!" Jaune retorted with injured pride.

The headmaster smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Arc, it won't happen again. Or would you prefer Mr. Goodwitch?"

"Mr. Arc, please…" Jaune's eyes widened again…"Dustamit!" He swore. How on Remnant did he figure out his identity in less than a minute? The headmaster continued as if reading his mind.

"It was simple, Mr. Arc. After Glynda called me, I had her send me a picture with you and Ms. Rose. It was obvious even by the grainy picture that you were an adolescent male. With those kinds of powers you demonstrated, why wouldn't you be enrolling in Beacon, my school? There are noly two reasons why you wouldn't. One. You couldn't, and two, you won't. You were obviously capable of combat, ruling out "couldn't". Second reason being "won't" Meaning that you could have been a criminal and refused to draw attention to yourself. You obviously weren't with Mr. Torchwick's enterprise. That left the White Fang, thus I had you questioned by Ms. Goodwitch. There aren't many people alive who aren't intimidated by your aunt, Mr. Arc. You are one of them. That made me curious. The whistle confirmed my last loose end. Said Ozpin, finishing his lengthy explanation with a large smile on his face.

"But how did you even know I existed?" Asked Jaune.

"Ah, I forgot to add that part. After ruling out both "Couldn't" and "Wouldn't", I could only conclude that you, in fact, did apply for Beacon. As we've been sitting here talking, I brought up the online database of applications. There were only forty-seven male applicants with blonde hair." The headmaster leaned in closer with a large smirk on his face. "Guess how many of them didn't list what their semblance did?" Jaune visibly gulped as Ozpin continued his lesson in deductive reasoning. "Just one." He started pacing around the room. "Now then, I knew who you were, but without proof, there's not much I could do. So I made you admit it yourself. Emotions are quite predictable, really. I rile you up by questioning your masculinity, then give the power back to you in asking you what you prefer to be called. You want to reaffirm your…manliness, as you put it, and you felt you could do so by taking back the control of the situation. Simple." The genius headmaster sat back down. Jaune stared at him with his jaw hanging down, again masked by…well, the mask.

"How do I even…I…I never even had a chance." Said the boy in awe.

"Now that we've settled that, tell me Jaune. Why do you run around with that mask?" Asked Ozpin, turning serious. Jaune took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I don't like all the red tape Hunters and Huntresses have to go through before they get the green-light to go save someone. By the time a formal inquiry is made, even the fastest Hunters could be too late. My aunt, she's strong. I know she is, but she barely made it in time to save us back there. Without all the go-betweens and chain-of-command crap, she could have gotten there much sooner." Jaune spoke this all so fast, Prof. Oobleck would have been proud. Ozpin sat with his hands intertwined and resting his chin on his hands, staring at Jaune for a time.

"I agree." Said the headmaster.

"Now wait, before you-" Jaune started before hearing what the man said. "Wait, you _agree_?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I agree. And further than that, I'd like to help you." He said confidently. He slid a piece of paper over to Jaune. On it was his application with a big stamp marked "Approved".

Ozpin smiled at the masked teenager. "Welcome to Beacon, Spiderman."


	3. Jean

Jaune's good mood could be ruined by absolutely nothing. He hummed to himself while packing his bags for Beacon. Clothing? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Spandex super suit? Check again. What else was he missing?

"Ah, yes." Jaune ran downstairs. "Glynda, where do you keep my dad's old stuff?" he asked his aunt.

Glynda looked up from the paperwork she was filling out. She had a complex expression on her face. A look of both the pride she felt for her nephew and the regret she felt for not showing him his father's possessions earlier.

"Jaune," she said standing up from her chair, "I am proud of you." Jaune gave his aunt a confused look. Glynda cursed herself for being so distant from the boy. He just looked so much like his father. It was like he was alive again.

"Um…Thanks," Jaune said lamely after a short but incredibly awkward pause. It wasn't like his aunt to show affection for him. Glynda quickly regained her composure.

"Well, follow me. I'm sure we have a few boxes in the attic. I assume you're looking for his old equipment? Unless you plan to make your own." Jaune nodded as he followed his aunt up to the attic. "Jaune, just so you know, I had nothing to do-" Glynda started.

"I know, I know. You didn't pull any strings to get me in," Jaune finished for her. Jaune could easily see why she would be worried he would think that. He hadn't fulfilled close to even half of the requirements to even be _considered_ a valid applicant to Beacon, much less accepted. The biggest requirement being his physical assessment; something usually done at schools like Signal. Having not attended a combat school, he told his aunt he had taken the physical assessment at Beacon, which his aunt was skeptical about to say the least. She hadn't pressed the issue at the time, but now she was wondering what miracle occurred to get Jaune in this academy.

Glynda pulled a chain on the ceiling, allowing a set of minimalist stairs to unfold and provide easy access to the attic.

"Ladies first." Jaune smirked, gesturing to Glynda with his arms. The teacher rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she ascended up the stairs with Jaune close behind.

Jaune coughed a few times as he entered the dusty and dim-light attic.

"Wow," he commented, "I didn't know we kept so much stuff up here." He grabbed a box at random and peeked inside. Just a bunch of clothes.

"Most of them are things your sisters left behind when they moved out," Glynda replied while looking for a certain box in particular. "Speaking of your sisters, I believe Jean may have said something about dropping by to congratulate you." Jaune's pupils shrank to two small specks as he dropped the box in his hands on to the floor, resulting in a heavy thud on the floor.

"Oh _please_ no!" Jaune whimpered as he bent down to pick up the box.

"Oh, do be nice, Jaune. She means well. She canceled two international passenger ships to come pilot her bullhead down here as soon as she heard the news," Glynda chided her nephew. Jaune, however, was no longer listening in the slightest. He was staring at the contents of the box he had dropped. He picked up an archaic looking breastplate from the box. Was this his dad's? Just how old was this thing? The thing was so bulky it was literally the only thing in the box.

"Ah, I see you found one of the pieces of Isaac's armor. The other pieces should be nearby," Glynda said with a touch of sadness present in her voice.

After around a half an hour of searching through various boxes, they found the rest of the armor, as well as the sword and sheath to match. Jaune had laid all the pieces on the floor of the living room, setting aside the sword in its sheath.

"What do you think?" asked Glynda with a faint smile gracing her face.

"How the crap did my dad walk around in this thing? It must weigh like fifty pounds!"

"No Jaune, I meant the sword. Its name is Crocea Mors, meaning 'Yellow Death.'" Jaune unsheathed the sword. Although simple in design, it appeared to be expertly crafted as it still held a sharp edge, even after all these years. Jaune's face turned to one of confusion.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked his aunt, hoping the weapon didn't stir up painful memories for the boy.

"The sword. It's one-handed," remarked Jaune, examining the sword thoroughly. Glynda let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes. The sheath has a button on it to-" she started, but was interrupted by the mechanical sound of the sheath transforming.

 _Thunk!_

"Owch!"

Jaune had opened the shield directly into his own face. So much for that spider-sense. Glynda recoiled slightly at the noise, but quickly determined no actual harm was done. Jaune rubbed his forehead while examining his new shield. It was a stark white color with two narrow metallic crescents forming an arc on the shield, presumably in reference to his last name.

"Hmm…It's light. What is this made out of?" Jaune asked.

"I asked your father the same question. He never answered me. Always gave me some silly line to avoid the question, but the sword is made of the same material," Glynda reminisced nostalgically. Jaune's face fell slightly at the mention of his father. He was reminded about how little he really knew about his parent's personalities. He quickly recovered, more for the sake of his aunt than himself. He didn't want to needlessly concern her with his personal problems.

"Huh. Well whatever it is, why didn't they make the armor out of it too? It's too heavy!" complained Jaune, though he made a good point. Jaune's eyes lit up as he thought of an idea. "Do you think I could take this armor apart?"

"I don't see why not. It's yours now." Answered Glynda, trusting Jaune knew what he was doing. The boy immediately ran to his room with a smile on his face.

He ran back into the living room two minutes later with a cutting-torch, goggles and a concerning smile. Glynda thought that in retrospect, trusting Jaune not to hurt himself might have been a bad idea. Too late now. He grabbed the breastplate and ran outside.

Jaune decided he was a genius. He wasn't going to be able to move in that heavy suit of armor, but if he took certain vital portions of the armor and transplanted them on to a lighter garment, he could maintain some form of mobility while still benefiting from a defensive advantage. Luckily, he had learned a thing or two about clothing design growing up with so many sisters. And welding. His sisters were multi-talented. It might not look so pretty, but it would protect him without turning him into a crowbar.

He had a week before classes started; he figured that was more than enough time to sew a crude shirt to attach the armor pieces to. Jaune figured he'd cut the pieces and let them cool off as he sewed the shirt. Or at least that was the plan until Jaune felt his spider-sense go off.

"Huh, that's strange, that usually only happens when- OH CRAP."

"Yo blondie! You made it into Beacon!" Jaune already knew who it was as he spun around to face a tall girl with long brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a pilot's uniform under her signature aviator hat and leather jacket even though she was off-duty. Jaune would swear she sleeps in it too.

"Hey, Jean. Uh, what are you doing here?" Jaune managed to squeak as his sister pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Here to celebrate with you, stupid!" she replied as she punched him in the arm. Jaune winced as he could no longer feel anything in said arm.

"So where's the party?" asked Jean, looking around.

"Party?" Jaune replied, confused. A state Jaune found himself in more and more these days.

"You haven't planned one yet? Awesome! That means I get to do it!" Jean fist-pumped.

"Oh-nononono! Remember my 12th birthday?"

"But you have to admit, pin the tail on the donkey was three times as awesome in 3D."

"Not when I'm the freakin' donkey!" Jaune yelled back.

"Don't sweat it," replied Jean, "just gimmee your friends' phone numbers and I'll take care of it."

Jaune froze.

"Uh, yeah. Friends." He'd been so absorbed with crime-fighting, he really hadn't had time to make friends. Jean seemed to catch on.

"Y'know what, forget I said anything. What's with the torch?" she asked to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm turning dad's clunky suit of armor into something actually useable. I'm gonna cut off a few pieces and attach them to some cloth." Jaune said excitedly. Jean put a finger to her chin.

"You know what, Jauney? How 'bout you let me handle the armor as my 'congratulations-on-not-failing' present to you." She decided. Jaune stopped to think for a minute. If there was one thing Jean could do besides pilot ships, it was metalworking.

"Well, okay, if that's fine by you. When can I get you the sewn shirt?"

"Won't need it. I have a better idea." She smiled. Jaune raised his eyebrow, but decided as long as she wasn't throwing him a party, he was probably safe.

Jaune grabbed his bags and ran back outside. He stuffed the bags in the locker waiting outside. It was a genius function of the lockers of Beacon that you could enter coordinates to have them sent anywhere in Vale. Ozpin had them sent to the students each year to make transporting weapons through bullhead customs easier. While weapons weren't necessarily prohibited from the transit systems, it was still a big controversial debate.

"Haha, these old things were great! Did I tell you how some of my friends and I decided to cram ourselves in our lockers to sneak out to town during school hours?" Jean smiled

"You didn't even go to Beacon…" remarked Jaune.

"Yeah… rocket propelled school lockers didn't make for such a stealthy escape. Auntie just about killed me afterward." Jean sighed, ignoring Jaune. Jean was always doing crazy things with her friends. Her friends had all attended Beacon, but most of them had dropped out at different points due to their thrill-seeking habits.

"Yeah? Let's not have a repeat performance," answered Jaune as he punched the default button on the locker to send it back to Beacon. The two stepped back to watch it blast off.

"Whelp. I'm gonna start on this new project of mine," said Jean as she grabbed the cutting torch and plugged in a canister of red dust. "It's supposed to be a surprise, so get out of here, kay?" Jaune playfully rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Sheesh. The guest room is still open when you're done." He chuckled. Classes were just seven days away. He still had a lot to figure out. Jaune reflected on the parting words that headmaster Ozpin had left him with.

 _"Now Jaune, this will be tricky. You will have to balance both your studies and your spider-exploits, but I think this will help you. Help you to both train and stay informed on what's happening around the city. There are a lot of powerful people here, Jaune. Some I believe you've already met. No one can know your secret. You are going to have to come up with some sort of faux semblance to avoid suspicion. If it took me only a couple minutes to deduce who you are, other people will get it eventually. Understood? I look forward to seeing if my investment in your future pans out for both our sakes."_

Jaune sighed. He had a lot to think about. Getting some sleep would be a good idea.

Cinder stared at the video playing on the scroll held in front of her.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"They call him Spiderman. And he's a pain in the ass," answered Roman.

"I know that much, you bumbling idiot! I want to know who he is under the mask," replied Cinder sharply. "This bug has been pestering you for the last six months without so much as a weapon? Pathetic." Roman decided it was in his best interests not to irritate her further when she got into one of her tempers.

"Well there is one nice thing about bugs," said Cinder with fire enveloping her hands. "They burn."


End file.
